The present invention relates to a vehicle door latch device, and particularly to a vehicle door latch device comprising a latch and a latch shaft.
In a vehicle door latch device in JP2007-197973A, a latch and a ratchet are held in a holding portion which has an opening in one surface, and the holding portion is held between a cover member for closing the opening and a back member attached on the other surface of the holding portion. From the side of the back member, a latch shaft for pivoting the latch and a ratchet shaft for pivoting the ratchet are inserted, and the latch shaft and the ratchet shaft which project from the cover member are caulked.
However, in the vehicle door latch device, the end of each of the shafts which project on the front surface is caulked, and the swaging hinders efficient assembling of the device.
In view of the disadvantage, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door opening device which can be assembled more efficiently.